


Breathe Again

by BaredWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, First Time, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Season/Series 09, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Castiel walks out of his life again, Dean needs him to stay the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Again

When Dean told Castiel he had to leave the bunker, it felt like all of the air was suddenly sucked from the room.

_…four yellow oxygen masks will drop from the compartment overhead…_

Dean ached: he had just gotten Castiel here, just gotten him home, and now he was forcing him out with no explanation. It was if he had just learned to breathe again and now Castiel was leaving.

_…please secure your own mask before assisting those around you…_

"Cas, wait," he said, as Castiel stood. Dean didn't doubt he would walk out the door without so much as stopping to grab his toothbrush. He couldn't let that happen. "Look, you can't stay, but you don't have to go right now."

"When should I leave?"

"In the morning." It was dark outside, and cold. Ezekiel could simmer down for one night: Castiel would leave in the morning.

_…breathe normally…_

* * *

"This is my room," Dean said, letting the door swing open. Castiel stepped inside, eyes taking in the collection of weapons displayed on the wall, the personal artifacts Dean had begun to amass now that he had a home. 

"I like it," Castiel smiled. He sat on the side of the bed, his weight sinking gently into the mattress. He frowned slightly: this bed felt different than others. Dean beamed at him as the door clicked shut behind him. 

"It's memory foam," he said with a little shrug. 

"What does it remember?" Castiel asked. _A dozen dreams, a hundred gasping breaths, sweat and come and your name on my lips_. 

"Me," Dean replied, sitting down next to Castiel.

"Would it remember us?" Castiel asked, trailing a finger along the shoulder seam of Dean's shirt. 

"Yes," Dean nodded. "Yeah, Cas, it'll remember us." 

Castiel hummed softly as Dean kissed him, gently, hands cupping his face and just a press of their lips together but it felt like diving off of a cliff. Dean pulled back, their faces an inch apart, and Castiel tipped his head so their foreheads met. Dean could feel the shifting of muscles in Castiel's cheek under his hand: a smile. Castiel pressed their lips together again and Dean was falling, the room spinning away into nothingness as they tumbled backwards onto the bed. 

Dean had expected some trepidation, some hesitancy from Castiel but there was nothing except eagerness in the way Castiel's hands moved, in the press of his body against Dean's, in the soft noises that Dean swallowed with kisses. They shed their layers unhesitatingly, hands sliding over skin and Castiel's chest pressed against his own and Dean added another gasp to the count.

"Do you want," he gasped against Castiel's skin, rough stubble on the long column of his neck rasping across Dean's tongue. 

"Dean," Castiel breathed. "Yes." Dean shifted his leg, slotting their hips together and Castiel whined breathlessly as his hands gripped Dean tighter and Dean wasn't falling anymore: he was flying. He pulled Castiel closer, kissing him, rolling them so Dean was on top. One of his hands slid down Castiel's side, thumb rubbing into the dip of his hipbone to slide along the waistband of Castiel's pants. 

Castiel panted, breathless as Dean broke the kiss. He groaned and shut his eyes as Dean kissed down his neck, biting his collar bones before suddenly drawing back, thumb skating across the skin just below his heart. 

"When did you get this?" he asked. The skin looked healed. Dean pressed his lips to the Enochian symbols. 

"A little while ago," Castiel answered, looking at his abdomen twitching ticklishly as Dean pressed feather-light kisses over his tattoo. "To protect me."

"Good," Dean murmured, now licking the patch of skin and marveling at the taste of Castiel against his tongue. "That's good." He slid lower again, mouthing at the sharp ridges of Castiel's hipbones as his fingers fumbled with the button and zip of Castiel's pants. "This is okay, Cas?" he asked, pausing and raising his head to meet Castiel's eyes. He was met with an amused expression. 

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said. He lifted his hips slightly. "Please." Dean slipped his fingers under Castiel's waistband and slid his pants down past his butt, helping him slide them off his legs. He smirked a little as Castiel's erection bobbed against a dark thatch of curls. 

"Given up on underwear already?" he teased.

"It seemed superfluous," Castiel replied. Dean smiled and shook his head a little: at the moment, he kind of had to agree. He remembered that there was something he was supposed to talk to Castiel about. _Oh_ , right. 

"Hey, Cas, you know what I asked earlier about protection?" He stroked his hands up and down Castiel's thighs, the muscles bunching under his touch. Dean didn't really feel like re-hashing the specifics. Castiel nodded. 

"I told you I had my angel blade." 

"Yeah, Cas, that wasn't the kind of protection I meant." Castiel frowned a little, head tipped to the side. "Did you use a condom?" Castiel blinked.

"Of course." Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 

"Good," he said. He leaned forward, tucking his nose alongside Castiel's cock and inhaling. "That's good," as he mouthed at the base of Castiel's dick. It didn't make things one hundred percent certain, but it was closer than most things in Dean's life. 

Castiel groaned as Dean licked a wet stripe up his cock, mouthing at the head before sucking it between his lips. Fingers fisted in his hair, tugging slightly as the taste of Castiel bloomed across his tongue with a blurt of precome. Dean hummed softly as he laved his tongue along the underside of Castiel's cock, earning himself a surge of Castiel's hips and another groan. 

Dean fumbled with his own zip, freeing his cock from the uncomfortable confines of his jeans. It hung hard and heavy and wanting between his legs but Dean had the taste of Castiel in his mouth now. He turned his attention back to Castiel, one hand holding down his hip as the other stroked the spit-slicked part of his length that Dean could not fit in his mouth. 

Dean knew he was being merciless, that he was driving Castiel hard towards the finish that was building in the tension of his thighs and the thrust of his hips, but he couldn't seem to slow down. How many times had he played this out in his head? Castiel groaned each time Dean sucked down his cock, hips trying to press up and follow the heat of Dean's mouth as he pulled back up. His strokes were slow and even and tight and Castiel was trembling, trying to hold back. 

_Let go_ , he wanted to say, _breathe, fly with me_. Instead, he hummed again, letting the vibrations from his throat reverberate through his mouth and Castiel gave a shocked grunt as he tensed and came. The first taste of him was hot and salty before Dean pulled off with a wet pop, fist still stroking as both of them watched Castiel spill onto his twitching stomach. Dean barely got a hand on himself before he was coming too, sweaty forehead rested against Castiel's hip as he gasped his name.  

Castiel was quiet, stealing soft kisses from Dean as they cleaned up. Dean switched out the lights. They crawled under the blankets together and Castiel tucked himself against Dean's body, head on his shoulder. 

"Was that okay?" he asked. Dean laughed a little, trailing his fingers up and down Castiel's back.

"I think I'm supposed to be the one asking you that," he replied. 

"I thought my answer should be obvious," Castiel said, tipping his head back slightly so he could meet Dean's eyes. He stretched his neck up, kissing Dean again. "I like everything you do," he sighed. Dean ran a hand through his hair, pressing a kiss to Castiel's forehead as he tried not to think about the morning. 

"Yeah, me too, Cas." 


End file.
